


The Butt Chair Fic

by dans_sad_dimple



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 13:39:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5165858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dans_sad_dimple/pseuds/dans_sad_dimple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil tries a quiff and Dan plays the piano.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Butt Chair Fic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ramunegay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramunegay/gifts).



Phil ran down to the kitchen to meet Dan. He saw the brunette’s mouth drop as he walked into view. “What happened to your hair?” He asked. “You know those Tumblr edits about us with quiffs?” Phil asked. Dan nodded. “I wanted to try it out.” Dan laughed and said he looked great. The day was back to normal.  
It was a lazy day, really. They’d both uploaded to their channels only days before and didn’t have any Radio One things to worry about. The most exciting thing they had planned for today was playing video games. After breakfast Phil did laundry and Dan decided to practice his piano skills. When Phil finished he joined Dan in his bedroom. He walked up next to him. Dan glanced his way but continue to play. Phil’s hand trailed down until he felt a butt and gave it a firm slap. It made a hollow sound and Dan jumped. “Phil,” he said, “did you just spank the butt chair?” “I was practicing.”

**Author's Note:**

> Request from one of my friends about Phil with a quiff and the butt chair.


End file.
